I'm In Here
by emmylouuwho
Summary: Post-finale. He wasn't about to give his father another martyr for his cause. Not for long anyway.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** This came to me after spending the last day and a half being alternately heartbroken and pissed off. We'll see how it goes...

* * *

><p><em>I'm in here, I'm calling out but you can't hear.<br>__Can anybody help?  
><em>_Can you hear my call?  
><em>_Are you coming to get me now?  
><em>_I've been waiting for you to come rescue me..._

* * *

><p>He knew that his father was watching. Somewhere in the tree line he was there. Before him, his second-in-command stood, calm as anything. <em>She <em>_must __expect __him __to __save __her._ Lucas smiled. Didn't she realize? This would be the second time that Nathaniel Taylor had sacrificed the woman he loved to his cause. He would stand by and do nothing, then hail her as a fallen hero, a tear in his eye for the audience.  
>Well, let him watch as Lucas took one more thing away from the old man. First his precious Terra Nova, now Wash. But he wasn't about to give him a martyr for his cause. Not for long anyway.<br>Lucas, his hand on the pistol in his holster, adjusted the setting on it while the lieutenant got to her feet.  
>"You have your father's eyes."<br>He saw the flash of disappointment in her eyes just as he pulled the trigger. Yet another of his father's worshippers learning the truth. That the great Commander Taylor wasn't the god they thought he was, and was all too ready to sacrifice them.  
>She crumpled to the ground, and Lucas turned. He gestured to two of the Phoenix Group soldiers, and they carried her away. He would deal with her later.<p> 


	2. Chapter One

She came to slowly, and immediately wished she hadn't. Her muscles screamed in protest of the tiniest movement. Her face felt oddly numb, sort of like she'd been given painkillers at the dentist or before having her face stitched up, but not quite. She figured she should be grateful for it now, since it was bound to hurt like hell when she got the feeling back.  
>It was pitch black, so all she could tell was that she was on her side in the dirt, her hands tied to a painful degree behind her back. She was a prisoner. This realization didn't concern her too much; she'd been in similar situations often enough. Which probably said something about her life choices. But she wasn't going to start thinking about that now. No, what did concern her was that she didn't know who had captured her, where she was. Even what war she was fighting. Her brain felt so shaken up she couldn't focus long enough to remember what year it was. <em>Should <em>_make __interrogations __interesting,_ she thought wryly.

* * *

><p>It was the third time that week that he'd pulled the stitches in his side. Dr. Shannon looked like she'd like nothing more than to sedate him and lock him in one of the isolation rooms in the back, the ones for quarantined patients. Her lips were pressed into a thin line as she taped down the bandage. Taylor couldn't help but remember a similar expression on another woman's face as she patched him up.<p>

_The only light came from a flashlight, hidden from the enemy by a raincoat, and exploding shells overhead. Wash had her tongue stuck between her teeth as she stitched, her expression murderous.  
><em>"_What's on your mind, Sergeant?" he asked, grimacing as she pulled the latest stitch tight with more force than really necessary. He couldn't help but needle her when she got like this.  
><em>"_Just wondering if my CO is suicidal or just clinically insane... Sir."  
><em>_Taylor's laugh ended in a hiss of pain as the movement pulled at his wound.  
><em>"_I'll forgive the insubordination since you've got your fingers in my guts at the moment." Wash's lips quirked up at the light tone. "And it's probably a combination of both."  
><em>"_Good to know, sir."_

He looked up to see Dr. Shannon eyeing him with concern.  
>"Did you hear me, Commander?"<br>"Sorry, doc. What did you say?"  
>"I said you're going to be much more susceptible to infection if you keep reopening your wound like this." She gave him the same stern look doctors had been giving him for years. "You need to take it easy for at least a week."<br>"Yes, ma'am," he said, wincing as he pulled his shirt over his head.  
>She shook her head. "Now why don't I believe you?"<p>

* * *

><p>She wasn't sure how long she lay there, but the longer she did, the less disjointed she felt. All her body parts were settling back into place and clambering for attention. By now she was pretty sure that she was in Terra Nova. Unless that had all been a dream. Doubtful. She wasn't smart enough to make up time fractures and shit. Taylor's voice in her head said it had nothing to do with smarts, she just didn't have enough imagination. She could almost see the smirk on his face. The one she secretly liked, when she didn't (not so secretly) want to knock it off his face.<br>_Taylor! _She sat up in alarm, only to fall back to the ground, her gasping breath disturbing the dirt under her cheek. Every muscle in her body was throbbing painfully.  
>Taylor was stuck in the jungle. She wasn't sure why or how, her memories were still pretty fuzzy. But somehow she knew that he was stuck out there, outside the safety of the colony. And he needed her. She had to escape. She had to get back out there.<br>Wash was struggling, despite the searing pain, with her restraints when she heard the sound of a door opening, and a light blinded her. A hand on her arm, a needle injecting her with something.

When she woke again, it was in some sort of plastic container. The walls curved upwards overhead, but the bottom was flat. A vent in the wall let in just enough light for her to see that the container was otherwise empty. And they were moving. Wash was left to slide across the floor with each bump they drove over, unable to hold onto anything with her wrists and ankles tied. Within ten minutes, she was sure if she'd had anything in her stomach, she would definitely have puked by now. She hadn't felt this sick since she rode an old roller coaster when she was fifteen.  
>Finally, thankfully, the truck skidded to a stop, and Wash narrowly avoided a concussion as she slid to the front of the container. The door behind her swung open, bright sunlight pouring in around two figures. She squinted up at them as she struggled to sit upright.<br>There was some kind of logo on their uniforms, some sort of black and red bird. She couldn't place it, but the sight gave her a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. One of the soldiers, a kid who couldn't have been more than eighteen knelt down to cut the plastic ties binding her ankles. As soon as her feet were free, Wash brought her heel up to connect with his face. He groaned, clutching his bloodied nose, and she hooked her foot around the other guard's ankles, knocking his legs from under him. But before she could get to her feet, there were more soldiers coming in, surrounding her, restraining her. One of them injected her again, and her struggling stopped as the world faded to black.


End file.
